Serendipiteit
by DragonHeart111
Summary: Charles stuurt een sms naar een verkeerd nummer. Vreemde conversaties en onredelijke korte periodes van geflirt komen voorbij. Modern, nonpowered Cherik AU. Met toestemming van de oorspronkelijke auteur vertaald uit het Engels.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**E** **nglish:**

 **For the readers of my other stories: no, this isn't a new story of my own, I'm translating the story called "Serendipity" by "humanveil" into Dutch. I'm sorry that I havent't updated the other stories for almost a year, but I didn't and still don't have much inspiration and lately my laptop is constantly going bananas, and I lost a chapter I had almost finished, so… . If you want to read the original story of "Serendipity", copy and paste the link below.**

 **Nederlands/Dutch:**

 **Hallo iedereen! Dit is niet mijn verhaal; ik vertaal het met toestemming van de auteur van Engels naar Nederlands. Het oorspronkelijke verhaal heet "Serendipity" en is van de auteur "humanveil". Hieronder een link naar het oorspronkelijke verhaal:**

 **s/10827955/1/Serendipity**

 **Veel dank aan mijn zus; zij en ik hebben dit samen vertaald. Zij was Erik en ik was Charles.**

 **Voor wie het niet weet: s** **erendipiteit is het vinden van iets onverwachts en bruikbaars terwijl je op zoek bent naar iets totaal anders.**

* * *

-1-

 **Dinsdag 15 maart 2014**

[10:22]

Kunnen we afspreken voor koffie? Ik ben net gedumpt.

[10:22]

Blijkbaar is het mijn schuld dat hij zijn knie ontwrichtte toen hij een blowjob wilde geven.

 _[10:30]_

 _Ik denk dat je het verkeerde nummer hebt._

 _[10:31]_

 _Tenzij het een een gewoonte van jou is om mensen die je niet kent over dit soort dingen te sms'en?_

[10:33]

… Ben jij Raven niet?

 _[10:34]_

 _Ik ben bang van niet._

[10:35]

Het spijt me zo, zo erg. Ik dacht dat dit mijn zus was. Ik moet haar nieuwe nummer verkeerd hebben ingetypt, sorry.

 _[10:36]_

 _Het geeft niet._

x-x-x

 _[11:01]_

 _Dit knaagt nu al dertig minuten aan me. Hoe heeft deze persoon precies z'n knie ontwricht?_

[11:04]

Serieus? Wil je echt de details weten?

 _[11:05]_

 _Het is een langzame dag. Ik kan wel een beetje humor gebruiken ten koste van iemand anders._

[11:08]

In het kort, ik besloot iemand te daten die nogal jong en onervaren is. Vanmorgen probeerde hij 'sexy' te doen in de douche en het eindigde met dat hij uitgleed terwijl hij zich op zijn knieën liet zakken.

[11:08]

Ik kan niet geloven dat ik je dat net heb verteld. Ik ben normaal niet open over dit soort dingen, vooral met vreemdelingen. Je kan een seriemoordenaar zijn voor zover ik weet.

 _[11:10]_

 _Ingenieur, geen seriemoordenaar. Hoewel sommigen dit zouden betwisten._

 _[11:11]_

 _Hoe kan het jouw fout zijn als hij uitgleed?_

[11:12]

Blijkbaar assisteerde ik hem bij het uitglijden.

[11:13]

Wat een leugen is; ik stond daar maar en probeerde niet te lachen.

 _[11:14]_

 _Ik zou hebben gelachen._

 _[11:14]_

 _Je klinkt zeer van streek over je recente break-up._

[11:15]

Het was een korte relatie. Blijkbaar is onvolwassen en onervaren niet mijn type.

[11:16]

Als je me nu wil excuseren, ik heb een les voor te bereiden. Sorry, nogmaals, voor het verkeerde-nummer-ding.

-2-

 **Donderdag 17 maart 2014**

 _[11:07]_

 _Ik heb een probleem._

[11:13]

Waarom heb jij mijn nummer bewaard?

 _[11:15]_

 _Waarom heb je het mijne bewaard?_

[11:17]

Wat is het probleem?

 _[11:18]_

 _Verandering van onderwerp?_

[11:18]

Nee.

 _[11:20]_

 _Dit gaat klinken alsof ik nogal verwaand ben (wat ik eigenlijk ook soort van ben), maar er is een jonge vrouw op m'n werk die duidelijk iets voor me heeft (als ze ooit mijn kantoor binnenkomt in strakke kleren en expres iets laat vallen zodat ze een excuus heeft om voorover te buigen, denk ik dat ik ga gillen), en ik heb overduidelijk niets voor haar maar ze schijnt dat niet te kunnen begrijpen._

[11:22]

Ik heb dezelfde situatie, soms. Het hele "student heeft iets voor de professor" ding.

[11:23]

Meestal hint ik dat ik eigenlijk homo ben. Hoewel er een keer was dat een van mijn vrouwelijke studenten de hint niet scheen te snappen, dus zorgde ik dat een mannelijke vriend van mij naar mijn kantoor kwam terwijl ze daar was om "iets af te geven" en dat werkte best goed.

[11:24]

Ik twijfel echter of jij daar iets aan hebt. Misschien moet je haar gewoon nee zeggen. Wel op een aardige manier natuurlijk, je wilt niet haar gevoelens meer dan noodzakelijk kwetsen.

 _[11:26]_

 _'Aardig' is niet echt mijn sterkste punt._

 _[11:26]_

 _En ik kan niet geloven dat je dat een student hebt aangedaan._

[11:27]

Je bent aardig genoeg tegen mij geweest. En wat had ik anders moeten doen, haar aansporen?

 _[11:28]_

 _Ik kan zien dat je een man van moraal bent._

[11:28]

En jij niet dan?

 _[11:29]_

 _Dat hangt af van het onderwerp onder discussie._

[11:30]

Terug naar jouw situatie, zeg haar gewoon nee. Of ben je bang om gemeen te zijn?

 _[11:31]_

 _Als je eens wist van m'n reputatie._

 _[11:32]_

 _Ze zal zeker weten later nog naar mijn kantoor komen, dus ik kan haar net zo goed zeggen dat ze op moet donderen. Nu heb ik echter een bedrijfsvergadering._

[11:33]

Vertel me hoe het is gegaan, en succes met de vergadering.

x-x-x

 _[14:16]_

 _Ze huilde._

 _[14:16]_

 _En nu heb ik één werknemer minder._

[14:23]

Oh nee. Het spijt me dat te horen.

 _[14:25]_

 _Ach, ze was toch nogal nutteloos. Ze zal gemakkelijk te vervangen zijn._

[14:26]

Klinkt niet _te_ overstuur.

 _[14:28]_

 _Oh, ik probeer eigenlijk mijn tranen in te houden. Merkte je het niet?_

[14:30]

Ik dacht dat ik het kon aanvoelen.

 _[14:30]_

 _Ik weet niet hoe ik nu verder kan leven._

[14:31]

Gecondoleerd met je verlies, maar ik moet ervandoor. Ik hoop dat je niet nog iemand anders verliest!

-3-

 **Vrijdag 18 maart 2014**

[08:25]

Hey, vreemdeling.

 _[08:32]_

 _Wat moet je van me?_

[08:35]

Geen ochtendmens, zeker?

 _[08:36]_

 _Ik hou van ochtenden. Waar ik niet van hou is idiote werknemers die brandend hete koffie helemaal over me heen morsen._

[08:37]

Au.

[08:37]

Iets waar ik mee kan helpen? Ik wilde gewoon graag met iemand praten voordat ik met de les begin.

 _[08:39]_

 _Mij nieuwe koffie brengen? En misschien nieuw personeel?_

[08:40]

Als ik dat maar kon.

[08:41]

Ik ben zelf niet echt een koffiedrinker. Ik geef de voorkeur aan thee. Ik denk dat het komt vanwege alle jaren die ik in Engeland heb doorgebracht. Hier is het niet hetzelfde, de VS maakt gewoon geen goede thee.

 _[08:45]_

 _Daar kan ik me in vinden. Niemand, mijn moeder uitgezonderd, schijnt in staat te zijn om Duits eten tot mijn tevredenheid klaar te maken._

[08:46]

Je bent Duits?

 _[08:46]_

 _Geboren en getogen._

[08:47]

Je fascineert me.

 _[08:49]_

 _En_ jij _leidt me af van m'n werk._

[08:50]

Niemand zei dat je moest reageren.

-4-

 **Zaterdag 19 maart 2014**

[09:45]

Wat is je favoriete eten voor brunch?

 _[09:47]_

 _Waarom heb je mijn nummer niet gewist?_

[09:48]

Ik zou hetzelfde aan jou kunnen vragen.

[09:48]

Maar serieus, over 15 minuten tref ik mijn zus voor brunch en ik weet niet wat ik wil. Help me.

 _[09:49]_

 _Sandwiches zijn altijd goed, maar hetzelfde geldt voor omeletten en pannenkoeken._

[09:50]

Dat helpt me niet.

 _[09:51]_

 _In dat geval ben ik bang dat, hoe moeilijk het ook lijkt, je toch zelf deze beslissing moet maken._

[09:53]

Wat voor hulp ben je dan, als je me niet eens kan helpen midden in een crisis?

 _[09:54]_

 _Vergeef me, mijn vaardigheden in het geven van advies zijn niet oneindig._

[09:55]

Ik neem aan dat ik het je kan vergeven. Maar ik zal het nooit vergeten.

 _[09:55]_

 _Ik zal de volgende keer wel uitkijken._

[09:58]

Ik denk dat ik voor de pannenkoeken ga.

[10:01]

Ik heb de sandwich genomen.

 _[10:03]_

 _Altijd een goede keus._

 _[10:04]_

 _Stop nu alsjeblieft met sms'en over eten. Je maakt me hongerig._

[10:05]

Mijn zus zit toch al boos naar me te kijken omdat ik op mijn telefoon zit, dus je hebt geluk.

-5-

 **Zondag 20 maart 2014**

[01:54]

Hoe heet je?

 _[01:54]_

 _Het is twee uur 's ochtends._

[01:55]

Nee, het is 1 uur 55 in de ochtend. En je lijkt snel te reageren, dus ik ga ervan uit dat je volledig wakker bent.

[01:56]

Kom op, ik vertel je de mijne als jij me de jouwe vertelt.

 _[01:57]_

 _Jouw naam is 'verkeerd nummer'._

[01:57]

Vertel het me gewoon.

 _[01:57]_

 _Andrew._

[01:59]

We hebben nu minder dan een week met elkaar ge-sms't en ik weet zeker dat dat een leugen is.

 _[02:00]_

 _Max._

[02:00]

Nope. Probeer opnieuw.

 _[02:01]_

 _Hoe kan je weten dat het een leugen is?_

[02:02]

Laat mij maar eerst.

[02: 02]

Mijn naam is Charles.

 _[02:03]_

 _Ik geef de voorkeur aan 'verkeerd nummer'._

 _[02:04]_

 _Erik._

[02:05]

Zie je wel, Erik, dat was niet zo moeilijk.

 _[02:06]_

 _Hoe weet je dat ik de waarheid vertel?_

[02:07]

De uitstraling van de sms.

 _[02:07]_

 _De uitstraling?_

[02:08]

Ja, de uitstraling.

 _[02:09]_

 _Ik denk dat je misschien wat slaap nodig hebt._

[02:10]

Nauwelijks, mijn vermogen om lange periodes zonder slaap te gaan is verbazingwekkend.

 _[02:10]_

 _Ik durf te wedden dat ik beter kan._

[02:12]

Waarom niet elkaars gelijke zijn?

 _[02:13]_

 _Jij bent een vreemde man, Charles._

[02:14]

Zo is mij verteld.

 _[02:15]_

 _Welterusten, verkeerd nummer._

[02:16]

Welterusten, Erik.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

-6-

 **Maandag 21 maart 2014**

 _[12:17]_

 _Chinees of Thais?_

[12:19]

Persoonlijk geef ik de voorkeur aan China.

 _[12:20]_

 _Ik bedoel voedsel, Charles._

[12:21]

O wel, waarom geen Italiaans?

 _[12:23]_

 _Dat is niet erg behulpzaam._

[12:24]

Het is payback voor brunch.

-7-

 **Dinsdag 22 maart 2014**

 _[10:22]_

 _Fijne 'één-week' jubileum, verkeerd nummer._

[10:26]

Je herinnert je het nog!

[10:27]

Ik wilde bloemen halen, maar ik heb me toch bedacht.

 _[10:30]_

 _Ik geef sowieso de voorkeur aan eetbare jubileumcadeautjes._

[10:30]

Kinky.

 _[10:31]_

 _Je bent nu al een week single, hoe voelt het?_

[10:34]

Vervelend, ik heb geen tijd om uit te gaan en iemand te vinden om te daten.

 _[10:36]_

 _Dito. Als iemand op kantoor mij nog één keer zegt dat ik seks moet hebben, zal die persoon ontslagen worden._

[10:38]

Ik ben het daar 100% mee eens. Mijn zus zegt de hele tijd hetzelfde tegen mij, ik word er gek van.

 _[10:40]_

 _Misschien werken we te hard._

[10:41]

Misschien, maar het is lonend.

 _[10:43]_

 _Soms._

 _[10:47]_

 _Als je me wilt excuseren, twee van mijn werknemers proberen elkaar uit elkaar te scheuren._

-8-

 **Woensdag 23 maart 2014**

 _[19:54]_

 _Wat is jouw mening over coltruien?_

[19:56]

Waarom?

 _[19:57]_

 _Omdat ik ze draag, en mijn vriend zegt dat ik er belachelijk uit zie._

[19:59]

Ik weet zeker dat je er fantastisch uitziet, schat.

 _[20:03]_

 _Is het een gewoonte van jou te flirten met mensen die je nooit hebt ontmoet?_

[20:04]

Ik flirt met iedereen, het is een verschrikkelijke gewoonte.

[20:05]

Niettemin weet ik zeker dat er iemand is die denkt dat je er fantastisch uitziet.

 _[20:07]_

 _Dat is een troostende gedachte._

[20:09]

Ik kan echter niet veel advies geven over mode. Volgens mijn zus doen mijn "professorkleren" - wat over het algemeen verwijst naar tweed en gebreide jasjes - me lijken alsof ik in de zestig ben, ondanks mijn babygezicht.

 _[20:11]_

 _En dat ben je niet?_

[20:11]

Wat niet?

 _[20:12]_

 _Zestig?_

[20:14]

Veel jonger, eigenlijk. Als je het echter aan mensen zou vragen die veel tijd met me doorbrengen, zouden ze je zeggen dat ik me gedraag alsof ik zestig ben.

 _[20:15]_

 _Dat spreekt vanzelf, aangezien je tweed draagt._

 _[20:15]_

 _En ik veronderstel dat ik waarschijnlijk moet zeggen dat ik ook geen zestig ben._

[20:16]

Fijn om te weten.

 _[20:17]_

 _Inderdaad._

-9-

 **Donderdag 24 maart**

[13:16]

Help.

 _[13:18]_

 _Wat is er gebeurd?_

[13:19]

Ik heb net mijn klas een toets gegeven, en nu verveel ik me.

 _[13:21]_

 _Jezus, Charles, ik zou denken dat een man die tweed en gebreide jasjes draagt dat wel aan zou kunnen._

[13:24]

Zegt meneer Coltrui.

 _[13:26]_

 _Je moet weten dat mijn lichaam er niet minder dan perfect uitziet in een coltrui._

[13:28]

Een bescheiden man, Erik?

 _[13:30]_

 _Vanzelfsprekend._

 _[13:31]_

 _Moet je niet uitkijken dat er niemand aan het spieken is?_

[13:32]

Ze zitten te ver uit elkaar om elkaars antwoorden te zien, maar zelfs dan zegt dat niets. Ik wil gewoon weten hoe ze ervoor staan.

 _[13:33]_

 _Kan je er niet tegen als een student achterloopt?_

[13:35]

Ik heb niet voor niets de titel van (één van) de beste professoren in genetica.

 _[13:36]_

 _En we zijn weer bescheiden…_

[13:37]

O hou toch op.

[14:01]

Ik bedoelde het niet letterlijk.

[14:02]

Ik stel je gezelschap op prijs.

 _[14:08]_

 _Niet veel mensen zouden dat zeggen._

[14:10]

Wat zouden ze dan zeggen?

 _[14:13]_

 _Dat ik een verbitterde, boze klootzak ben die een vreselijke werkgever is, en wiens glimlach_

 _hen doet denken aan een haai._

 _[14:15]_

 _Wat zouden mensen over jou zeggen?_

[14:19]

Dat ik naïef ben, dat ik te aardig ben, en dat ik te veel kansen aan mensen geef om zichzelf te bewijzen. Dat ik een 'pussy' ben omdat ik er de voorkeur aan geef om dingen met zo min mogelijk geweld op te lossen. Dat ik te veel probeer om het goede in de wereld te zien terwijl het niet bestaat.

 _[14:21]_

 _Wie heeft jou een pussy genoemd? Ik zal hun ruggengraat er door hun keel eruit trekken._

[14:22]

Ik zou niet moeten lachen.

[14:24]

Dat was een geweldige manier om me te vertellen dat jij het tegenovergestelde van mij bent.

 _[14:25]_

 _Niet echt het tegenovergestelde. Het is gewoon dat geweld het enige is waarnaar mensen schijnen te luisteren._

[14:26]

Daarom moeten we juist andere manieren vinden om ons hoorbaar te maken.

 _[14:28]_

 _Ik heb andere manieren geprobeerd, maar ze luisterden nooit._

[14:30]

Ik zou hebben geluisterd.

 _[14:35]_

 _En dat is nu precies, Charles, waarom je zo'n ontzettend rare man bent._

[14:36]

Het is de naïviteit.

-10-

 **Vrijdag 25 maart 2014**

[21:28]

Hoe ging je dag?

 _[21:30]_

 _Is er niet iets dat je raar vindt aan deze situatie?_

[21:31]

We begonnen met dat ik jou vertelde dat een ex-vriendje zijn knie ontwrichtte terwijl hij sexueel probeerde te zijn, we zijn al voorbij "raar".

[21:34]

En dat is geen antwoord op mijn vraag.

 _[21:36]_

 _Mijn dag was verschrikkelijk. En de jouwe?_

[21:37]

Saai. Waarom was de jouwe verschrikkelijk?

 _[21:38]_

 _Het maakt niet uit._

[21:39]

Het maakt overduidelijk wel uit.

 _[21:40]_

 _Laat het gewoon met rust._

[21:41]

Het is niet goed om dingen op te kroppen. Als je iets dwars zit, wat overduidelijk het geval is, zou je met iemand moeten praten. Ik ben niet zoals andere mensen, Erik, ik luister wel wanneer iemand iets te zeggen heeft.

 _[21:42]_

 _Laat het._

[23:06]

Het spijt me.

-11-

 **Zondag 23 maart 2014**

[12:02]

Eriiiiiiiiiik

[14:05]

Nee?

[14:17]

Oké.

-12-

 **Woensdag 26 maart 2014**

[14:37]

Is het raar dat ik het mis om met jou te praten?

[14:46]

Ik denk van wel.

[14:48]

Dit hele gedoe is een beetje raar.

-13-

 **Vrijdag 28 maart 2014**

[08:21]

Hallo!

[11:37]

Misschien niet.

-14-

 **Zaterdag 29 maart 2014**

[15:38]

Hoe ging je dag?

[15:39]

De mijne ging geweldig, bedankt dat je het vraagt.

[15:57]

Ik hoop dat je je realiseert dat ik je niet met rust ga laten totdat je het me werkelijk vraagt.

-15-

 **Dinsdag 1 april 2014**

[07:02]

Fijne 1 april. Ik wens je veel succes deze maand. :)

[22:09]

Waarom wil je niet met me praten?

[23:43]

Het zou een 1 aprilgrap kunnen zijn.

-16-

 **Donderdag 3 April 2014**

[09:07]

Hallo, Erik!

[17:07]

Ik ben normaal niet iemand die het makkelijk opgeeft, maar je maakt het heel moeilijk om dit vol te houden.

-17-

 **Zaterdag 5 april 2014**

[08:12]

Wil je een grap horen?

[08:21]

Ik vertel het je toch.

[08:25]

Het is nog niet eens 8:30 in de ochtend en ik ben al bijna onterfd.

[08:30]

Serieus, wie onterft mensen nog?

[08:31]

Vooral wanneer ze volwassen zijn?

[08:39]

Klote familie.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

-18-

 **Maandag 7 april 2017**

[12:34]

Hier komt een formele verontschuldiging.

[12:40]

Het spijt dat ik de laatste tijd zo vervelend ben. Dit sms-ding is niet een verplichting, of een verantwoordelijkheid. Je bent me niets verschuldigd en je hoeft me niets te vertellen. Als je wilt, en ik begrijp het volkomen als je dat wil, kun je gewoon zeggen dat ik moet opdonderen en dan zal ik dat ook doen. Je kunt mijn nummer en de berichten verwijderen en we hoeven nooit meer te praten. Ik zal niet aandringen en blijven sms'en, dat beloof ik.

[12:42]

Het spijt me echt als ik je pissig heb gemaakt. Het was niet mijn bedoeling.

-19-

 **Dinsdag 8 april 2014**

 _[03:41]_

 _Ben je altijd zo verontschuldigend en vervelend?_

[06:37]

Je hebt geantwoord!

[06:38]

Waarom was je wakker om 4 uur 's ochtends op een dinsdag?

[06:40]

Je hoeft daar geen antwoord op te geven. Sorry.

[06:41]

Wil je dat ik wegga?

[06:45]

En ja, ik ben altijd zo verontschuldigend en vervelend.

 _[11:34]_

 _Ik wist niet dat iemand zo gehecht kan raken aan iemand die hij of zij heeft ontmoet via sms en slechts een week mee heeft gepraat. Als ik jou was geweest, zou ik gewoon zijn gestopt._

 _[11:40]_

 _Je mag van mij wel blijven._ Iemand _moet mijn leven een beetje interessanter maken._

 _[11:45]_

 _En het spijt me ook, voor het me gedragen als een idioot. (Ik zeg normaal geen sorry, dus koester deze sms)._

[11:52]

Als ik iets ben, dan is het wel vasthoudend.

[11:35]

En bedankt!

-20-

 **Woensdag 9 april 2014**

 _[07:34]_

 _Houd jij van zonsopgangen?_

[07:42]

Natuurlijk, ik hou er alleen niet van om vroeg genoeg op te staan om ze te zien.

[07:45]

Niet dat ik er één onlangs heb gezien, mijn werk heeft zijn voordelen qua werkuren.

 _[07:47]_

 _Ik had vroeger een hekel aan het idee van vroeg opstaan, maar nu ben ik er gewend aan en gewoonlijk voel ik me er ook beter door._

 _[07:48]_

 _Ik sta heel vroeg op om te joggen voordat ik ga werken en soms kan ik dan de zonsopgang zien. Het is kalmerend._

[07:50]

Dat is soort van schattig.

 _[07:51]_

 _Als dit gesprek face-to-face was, zou ik met mijn ogen rollen._

[07:53]

Als dit gesprek face-to-face was, zou ik jouw zogenaamde ergernis vernietigen door jou te knuffelen.

 _[07:55]_

 _Waarom denk je dat dat mijn zogenaamde ergernis zou kunnen vernietigen? Heb jij superknuffelkrachten, Charles?_

[07:56]

Dat zou je kunnen zeggen, ja. Niemand is immuun voor mijn knuffels en puppy-ogen. Niemand.

 _[07:57]_

 _Ik neem aan dat we het ooit eens een keer moeten uitproberen._

[07:57]

Misschien.

 _[07:58]_

 _Maar niet nu. Ik moet naar mijn werk._

[08:00]

Fijne dag, Erik!

-21-

 **Donderdag 10 april 2014**

[09:17]

Mijn vriendin denkt dat dit raar is.

 _[09:19]_

 _Eerlijk gezegd vind ik dit ook raar._

[09:20]

Ja, maar jij hebt het recht om te denken dat dit raar is. Jij bent hierin betrokken.

[09:21]

Ze was over mijn schouder naar mijn telefoon aan het kijken en zag de berichtjes en toen ik uitlegde wie je was, ging ze een hele speech houden over vreemdelingen.

[09:23]

Dit zou gewoon prima zijn geweest, als ze niet tegen me praatte alsof ik een kind was. Ik ben bijna dertig en goed op de hoogte van het concept van "stranger danger".

 _[09:25]_

 _Jouw vriendin klinkt als iemand die ik zou haten._

[09:26]

Bemoedigend, dank je.

 _[09:26]_

 _Eenendertig._

[09:27]

… wat?

 _[09:28]_

 _Mijn leeftijd, eenendertig._

[09:29]

Zevenentwintig.

 _[09:30]_

 _Awww, een baby'tje!_

[09:30]

Nu ben ik degene die mijn ogen zou rollen.

-22-

 **Vrijdag 11 april 2014**

 _[21:23]_

 _Ik voel alsof ik eigenlijk iets leuks zou moeten doen op een vrijdagavond, niet liggen op de bank en National Geographic kijken._

[21:25]

Wacht eens effe, dat wordt niet beschouwd als "leuk"?

 _[21:27]_

 _De meeste mensen zouden nee zeggen._

[21:26]

Maar jij bent niet zoals de meeste mensen?

 _[21:27]_

 _Ik ben niet zoals de meeste mensen._

[21:28]

Ik ben erg blij dat te horen.

[21:28]

Of te lezen.

[21:29]

Terminologie.

 _[21:30]_

 _Je hebt me laten grinniken, gefeliciteerd._

 _[21:31]_

 _Hoe was je dag?_

[21:32]

Het ging goed, denk ik. Ik had heel lekker Thais eten voor lunch.

 _[21:33]_

 _Jij baseert hoe goed je dagen zijn op wat je hebt gegeten?_

[21:34]

Alleen op mijn lunch, omdat het meestal de eerste maaltijd is die ik op een dag eet.

 _[21:35]_

 _Jij eet geen ontbijt?_

[21:35]

Normaal niet.

 _[09:36]_

 _Charles, deze sms-verkering moet misschien beëindigd worden._

 _[09:36]_

 _Ontbijt is het beste deel van de dag!_

[21:37]

We gaan niet ruzie maken over eten.

[21:38]

Ondanks de grote rol die het in mijn leven speelt.

 _[21:39]_

 _Wat had je als avondeten?_

[21:40]

Ik ben een verschrikkelijke kok, dus vanavond heb ik slechts een omelet gemaakt.

[21:41]

Het was echter wel een kick-ass omelet.

 _[21:42]_

 _Daar ben ik zeker van, Charles._

 _[21:42]_

 _Je bent 27 en je weet niet hoe je moet koken?_

[21:43]

Ik had een enigszins bevoorrechte jeugd, niemand nam de moeite om het me te leren.

[21:43]

Ik ben echter wel een fantastische bakker. Mijn cupcakes zullen je het water in de mond doen lopen.

 _[21:44]_

 _Daar ben ik zeker van._

[21:45]

Ik bespeur sarcasme.

 _[21:46]_

 _Zesde zintuig?!_

[21:46]

Op een dag, Erik, zal jij mijn cupcakes eten en zal je de waarheid inzien.

 _[21:47]_

 _Dat kwam nogal agressief over voor een belofte van cupcakes om van te watertanden._

[21:48]

Je zou kunnen zeggen dat ik een agressieve bakker ben.

 _[21:51]_

 _Ik kijk ernaar uit._

[21:51]

Zoals je zou moeten.

-23-

 **Zaterdag 12 april 2014**

[07:21]

Rise and shine, darling!

 _[07:34]_

… _was dat voor mij bedoeld?_

[07:36]

Natuurlijk.

[07:36]

Te overdreven?

 _[07:37]_

 _Nee, het is prima._

[07:37]

:)

[07:38]

Wat zijn je plannen voor vandaag?

 _[07:39]_

 _Verslagen doorlezen, koken, de hond uitlaten, en mezelf mentaal voorbereiden op lunch met een vriend morgen. En jij?_

[07:40]

Nakijken, nakijken en nog meer nakijken.

[07:40]

Ik moet wel eerst uit bed komen, hoor.

[07:41]

Je hebt een hond?

 _[07:42]_

 _Jouw dag klinkt nog beter dan de mijne._

 _[07:42]_

 _Ja, ik heb een hond._

[07:43]

Wat is zijn naam? Dit is zo opwindend!

 _[07:45]_

 _Waarom is het zo opwindend?_

 _[07:45]_

 _Niet lachen, maar haar naam is Sherlock._

[07:46]

Sherlock?

 _[07:46]_

 _Ja, Sherlock. Ze zou eigenlijk een politiehond worden, maar één van de andere honden had haar verwond toen ze nog een puppy was, dus ze kon niet de juiste training krijgen._

[07:47]

Dus je adopteerde haar?

 _[07:49]_

 _Ik kon er niets aan doen._

[07:50]

Dat is schattig, Erik.

 _[07:51]_

 _Ik denk het._

[07:52]

En het is zo opwindend omdat ik nooit huisdieren mocht toen ik een kind was en in mijn appartement zijn geen dieren toegestaan.

 _[07:53]_

 _Waarom mocht je geen huisdieren?_

[07:54]

Moeder geloofde dat ze "vieze en onnodige bezittingen" waren.

 _[07:56]_

 _Het feit dat je je mam 'moeder' noemt zegt mij al zoveel over het soort relatie tussen jullie twee._

[07:57]

Ach ja. Geen liefde verloren gegaan op dat vlak.

[07:57]

Hoe noem jij jouw moeder?

 _[07:58]_

 _Ik noemde haar mama._

[08:00]

Verleden tijd?

 _[08:01]_

 _Ze overleed toen ik veertien was._

[08:02]

Het spijt me, Erik.

 _[08:02]_

 _Het spijt mij ook van de jouwe._

-24-

 **Zondag 13 april 2014**

 _[00:02]_

 _Ben je wakker?_

[00:02]

Nee.

 _[00:03]_

 _Ik kan niet slapen._

[00:04]

Dito.

 _[00:04]_

 _Kan ik helpen?_

[00:05]

Wat dacht je van een vraag-en-antwoord-spel?

 _[00:06]_

 _Een vraag-en-antwoord-spel?_

[00:06]

Alleen als je het wilt.

[00:07]

Je kunt vragen overslaan als je niet wilt antwoorden.

 _[00:07]_

 _Oké. Jij eerst._

[00:09]

Waar woon je?

 _[00:10]_

 _Jij gaat toch niet hier komen en me vermoorden, toch?_

[00:10]

Natuurlijk niet! Dan zou de enige persoon die vrijwillig met me wil praten mijn zus zijn.

 _[00:11]_

 _New York._

[00:11]

Ik ook.

[00:12]

Jouw beurt.

 _[00:13]_

 _Favoriete eten?_

[00:14]

Dwing me niet om te kiezen. Ik hou van alle soorten eten.

 _[00:14]_

 _Dat had ik kunnen weten._

[00:15]

Op welke kant van het bed slaap jij?

 _[00:15]_

 _De rechterkant, en jij?_

[00:16]

Links. Schaak je?

 _[00:16]_

 _Natuurlijk schaak ik, waar zie je me voor aan?_

[00:17]

Ik vind je steeds aardiger.

[00:17]

Drie woorden die jou het beste beschrijven?

 _[00:18]_

 _Zelfverzekerd, boos en sardonisch._

 _[00:19]_

 _Favoriete bestemming voor een vakantie?_

[00:19]

Europa, voornamelijk Engeland. Ik mis het om daar te zijn.

[00:20]

Favoriete ijssmaak?

 _[00:21]_

 _Munt. Kan je autorijden?_

[00:22]

Het lukte me om mijn rijbewijs te halen, maar toch lijkt iedereen te denken dat ik het niet kan. Eerste baantje?

 _[00:23]_

 _Boeken stapelen in de plaatselijke bibliotheek toen ik dertien was. Sterkste punt?_

[00:25]

Ik kan heel, heel snel lezen.

[00:26]

Hoeveel talen kun je spreken, en wat zijn ze?

 _[00:29]_

 _Terwijl ik opgroeide, had ik veel familieleden en vrienden die bij/vlakbij me woonden, en ze vonden allemaal dat ik alle talen moest spreken die zij spraken. Daarom kan ik er zeven spreken - Duits, Hebreeuws, Engels, Russisch, Frans, Spaans en Zweeds. Ik ben echter alleen vloeiend in Duits en Engels._

[00:30]

Dat is echt indrukwekkend.

 _[00:31]_

 _Dank je._

[00:31]

Het is jouw beurt.

 _[00:32]_

 _Waar ben je professor in?_

[00:33]

Genetica. Had ik je dat niet al verteld?

 _[00:34]_

 _Als je dat hebt gedaan, ben ik het in ieder geval vergeten._

[00:35]

Goed om te weten dat ik een blijvende indruk achterlaat. Jouw mening over een TV in de slaapkamer?

 _[00:35]_

 _Absoluut nee. Slaapkamers zijn voor andere bezigheden._

[00:36]

Ik ben blij dat iemand het met me eens is. Mijn zus en haar vriendje denken dat in bed liggen en samen TV-kijken het beste in de wereld is.

 _[00:37]_

 _Waarom zou je TV-kijken in bed met je partner als je hem of haar ook het matras in kunt neuken?_

[00:37]

Of degene zijn die het matras in wordt geneukt.

 _[00:38]_

 _Mag ik je een persoonlijke vraag stellen?_

[00:39]

Natuurlijk, er zijn geen grenzen. Maar ik mag de vraag overslaan als ik wil.

 _[00:40]_

 _Geef je de voorkeur aan boven of onder?_

[00:41]

Serieus?

 _[00:41]_

 _Je hoeft geen antwoord te geven._

[00:42]

Ik vind beide leuk, maar normaal geef ik de voorkeur aan onder. Jij?

 _[00:43]_

 _Boven._

[00:44]

We zijn een 'match made in heaven'.

 _[00:46]_

 _Ik kan me niet herinneren wanneer ik voor het laatst heb gelachen om één uur in de ochtend._

[00:47]

Blij dat ik kon helpen.

 _[00:48]_

 _Ik kan me tevens niet herinneren wanneer ik voor het laatst mijn seksuele preferenties met iemand heb besproken om één uur in de de ochtend._

[00:49]

Daarover moet ik het met je eens zijn.

[00:50]

Het is raar dat ik me comfortabel genoeg voel om dit te doen met een vreemdeling.

 _[00:51]_

 _We zijn amper vreemdelingen meer._

 _[00:51]_

 _Ik denk dat het het feit is dat je me nog nooit hebt ontmoet._

[00:52]

Mmhm.

[00:52]

Wil je verder gaan met ons spel of gaan slapen?

 _[00:53]_

 _Wat wil jij?_

[00:53]

Mij maakt het niet uit.

 _[00:54]_

 _Vraag maar raak, dan._

[00:55]

Meest vervelende gewoonte?

 _[00:56]_

 _Ik mompel dikwijls in verschillende talen tegen mezelf en besef niet dat ik het doe._

[00:57]

Ik noem dat schattig, niet vervelend.

 _[00:58]_

 _Bemoedigend. Droombaan?_

[00:58]

Geloof het of niet, mijn droombaan is de baan die ik nu heb.

 _[00:59]_

 _Spannende dromen heb je._

[00:59]

O hou toch op.

[01:01]

Schoenmaat?

 _[01:02]_

 _Ergens anders naar aan het hinten, Charles?_

[01:03]

Lieverd, als ik dat zou willen weten, zou ik het wel rechtstreeks vragen.

 _[01:03]_

 _Uh huh_

 _[01:04]_

 _44\. Haarkleur?_

[01:05]

Beetje licht bruin. Oogkleur?

 _[01:06]_

 _Blauw, groen, grijs, zilverachtig. Huidskleur?_

[01:07]

Heel, heel bleek (maar wel de goede soort). Jij?

 _[01:08]_

 _Gebruind. Lengte?_

[01:09]

Niet lachen, 1 meter 69. Jij?

 _[01:10]_

 _Dat is schattig. 1 meter 83._

[01:11]

:( Er was mij een groeispurt beloofd, maar die kwam nooit.

 _[01:12]_

 _Arme schat._

 _[01:12]_

 _Ik begin moe te worden, dus nog één belangrijke vraag._

[01:13]

Laat maar horen.

 _[01:31]_

 _Katten of honden?_

[01:14]

Katten _en_ honden.

[01:14]

Kan ik ook nog een laatste vraag hebben?

 _[01:15]_

 _Natuurlijk._

[01:16]

Favoriete cupcake smaak?

 _[01:16]_

 _Vanille met karamelglazuur._

[01:17]

Ik vind je steeds aardiger.

[01:19]

Later nog eens praten?

 _[01:20]_

 _Absoluut. Welterusten, Charles._

[01:20]

Welterusten, lieverd.

 _[10:40]_

 _Vannacht was interessant._

[10:45]

Inderdaad.

[10:50]

Je woont in de Upper West, toch?

 _[10:51]_

 _Ga je me van achteren bespringen en me afslachten?_

[10:52]

*rolt ogen*

 _[10:52]_

 _Ja, dat klopt._

[10:53]

En je werkt vlakbij Central Park?

 _[10:55]_

 _Ik wordt hier een beetje bang van, maar je hebt gelijk._

[10:57]

Geweldig, ken je het Hole-in-Wall café?

 _[10:58]_

 _Vlakbij het zuidelijke gedeelte?_

[10:59]

Ja!

 _[11:00]_

 _Wat is daarmee?_

[11:02]

Ik wil dat je morgen tussen 7 en 11 daarheen gaat en tegen de persoon die op dat moment daar aan het werk is je naam vertelt.

 _[11:03]_

 _Wat geeft je de gedachte dat ik dat zou doen?_

[11:04]

Je hoeft niet te gaan, weet je. Ik zeg alleen maar dat als je erheen gaat het je dag zal opfleuren.

 _[11:05]_

 _Ga je me bespioneren?_

[11:06]

Dat is haast onmogelijk. Ik moet morgen lesgeven en naar het laboratorium.

 _[11:11]_

 _Ik zal erover nadenken._

[11:14]

Dat is alles wat ik vraag.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Sorry dat dit hoofstuk zo lang heeft geduurt. Mijn zus was zes weken naar Italië en had geen wifi en zij en ik schrijven dit samen.**

* * *

-25-

 **Maandag 14 april 2014**

 _[09:28]_

 _Holy shit, Charles!_

 _[09:30]_

 _!_

 _[09:32]_

 _!_

 _[09:35]_

 _Chaaaaarrrrleeesssss_

 _[09:40]_

 _Geef antwoooord_

[09:45]

Hallo, lieverd, waarom ben je zo ongeduldig?

[09:46]

Wacht eens effe

[09:46]

BEN JE GEGAAN?!

 _[09:47]_

 _JA!_

[09:48]

Vond je het leuk?

 _[09:49]_

 _Ik kan niet geloven dat je dat hebt gedaan._

 _[09:50]_

 _Jouw bakkerskunsten zijn geweldig. Het spijt me dat ik aan je twijfelde. Absoluut om van te watertanden._

 _[09:51]_

 _Hoe heb je überhaupt de medewerkers zover gekregen dat ze me een koffie en een cupcake gaven? Ken je ze soms?_

[09:52]

Ik ben blij dat je ervan hebt genoten.

[09:53]

En ja, de werknemers zijn vrienden van mijn zus, en één van hen heeft ook één van mijn lessen gevolgd.

[09:54]

Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken, hoor. Ik liet ze beloven dat ze me niets zouden vertellen over je.

 _[09:57]_

 _Je bent geweldig, echt waar._

[09:58]

Duh.

 _[09:59]_

 _Ik zal je ooit terugbetalen._

[10:00]

Maak je geen zorgen over mij, ik ben gewoon blij dat ik je maandag wat zonniger heb kunnen maken.

 _[10:01]_

 _Echt een stuk zonniger. Mijn werknemers kijken raar naar me omdat ik aan het glimlachen ben._

[10:02]

Blij dat ik kon helpen, maar ik moet er vandoor. We praten later verder, lieverd.

 _[10:03]_

 _Mmhm, later._

-26-

 **Dinsdag 15 april 2014**

 _[11:21]_

 _Grijze smoking of zwarte smoking?_

[11:23]

Waarom niet blauw?

 _[11:24]_

 _Chaaarrlesss_

[11:25]

Je hoeft niet te jammeren.

[11:26]

Zwart.

 _[11:27]_

 _Schitterend, dank je, lieverd._

[11:28]

 _Ik_ zeg altijd lieverd!

 _[11:29]_

 _Hoe wil je dan anders genoemd worden? Snoezepoes?_

[11:30]

Absoluut niet.

 _[11:31]_

 _Poekiebeertje?_

[11:32]

Erik.

 _[11:32]_

 _Knuffelmuffin?_

[11:33]

Als we elkaar koosnaampjes gaan geven, kunnen we lieverd delen.

 _[11:34]_

 _Goed om te horen, Knuffelmuffin._

[11:35]

Ik haat je.

 _[14:52]_

 _Charlesssssss, ik verveel me._

[14:59]

Arme schat.

 _[14:59]_

 _:(_

 _[15:00]_

 _Ben je ergens mee bezig?_

[15:00]

Ik ben onderweg naar huis, eigenlijk.

 _[15:01]_

 _Kunnen we iets doen? Zoals nog een sms-spel of zoiets?_

[15:02]

Zoals nog een vraag-en-antwoord-spel?

 _[15:02]_

 _We kunnen onze levensverhalen aan elkaar vertellen._

[15:03]

Vallen herinneringen uit je kindertijd daaronder?

 _[15:04]_

 _Als je dat wilt._

[15:04]

Begin jij dan maar.

 _[15:06]_

 _Ik viel van een ladder terwijl ik boeken aan het stapelen was in een bibliotheek toen ik nog in Duitsland woonde en ik brak mijn arm. Twee keer. De tweede keer was direct nadat hij weer genezen was._

[15:07]

Was dat onhandigheid? Er was een keer toen ik vier jaar oud was, dat ik dacht dat het een leuk idee was om mijn moeders trouwjurk te versieren. Het eindigde niet goed.

 _[15:08]_

 _Eerlijk gezegd niet. Ik had gewoon een 'crush' op een van de meisjes die daar werkten en ze leidde me af._

 _[15:09]_

 _'Uit de kast komen' was letterlijk voor mij, mijn moeder vond me in een kast met de handen van een jongen in mijn broek gestoken toen ik 13 was._

[15:10]

Dat ging beter dan bij mij. Mijn moeder vond me in bed met een van de jonge mannen waarmee ze een affaire had toen ik 17 was.

 _[15:10]_

 _Je maakt een grapje, toch?_

[15:11]

Ik wens dat dat zo was, Erik, echt waar.

 _[15:12]_

 _Toen ik op de middelbare school zat, waren een aantal van mijn professoren nog best jong. Ik ging eens een keer uit, voordat het nieuwe schooljaar begon, en ik had een wippertje met een man in een bar. Bleek later dat hij mijn nieuwe natuurkundeprofessor was._

[15:13]

O mijn god, dat is letterlijk mijn grootste angst. Ik heb geen idee wat ik zou doen in zo'n situatie.

[15:14]

Mijn zus, die ik mijn ouders nagenoeg heb gedwongen om te adopteren toen ik 6 was, duwde per ongeluk onze stiefvader van de trap toen we nog klein waren en ik kreeg de schuld. Toen brak ik per ongeluk een glazen kast als een daad van rebellie.

 _[15:15]_

 _Jouw jeugd klinkt raar, Charles._

[15:15]

Dat was het ook.

 _[15:16]_

 _Ik stootte de menorah om toen ik een kleuter was en verbrandde de gordijnen._

[15:17]

Je bent een gevaar voor de samenleving.

[15:17]

Toen ik nog een kind was, verzamelde ik munten, maar niet hele mooie of zo. Gewoon munten die mijn vader mij gaf, of die ik op straat vond.

 _[15:18]_

 _O, dus je bent een zestiger geweest sinds je vijfde?_

[15:18]

O hou toch op, ik ben best wel schattig als je me in het echte leven ziet.

 _[15:18]_

 _Ik weet zeker dat je volkomen aanbiddelijk bent, Charles._

[15:20]

Ik botste tegen één van mijn professoren van Oxford op mijn eerste dag en brak per ongeluk zijn neus. Ik hoef je niet te vertellen dat ik één van zijn minst geliefde studenten was.

 _[15:22]_

 _Er was een meer vlakbij waar ik opgroeide en het bevroor altijd in de winter. Er was een keer, toen ik dacht dat het ijs stevig was, dat ik erop sprong. Het ijs brak en ik viel in het ijskoude water._

[15:23]

O mijn god, Erik.

[15:23]

Ik voel me schuldig dat ik niet kan stoppen met lachen.

[15:23]

Hoe in godsnaam?

 _[15:24]_

 _Het was niet het beste wat ik ooit heb gedaan, dat moet ik toegeven._

[15:25]

Ik verstopte me altijd in een boom wanneer mijn stiefvader te veel schreeuwde en er was een keer dat ik eruit viel en op het balkon van mijn moeders slaapkamer landde.

 _[15:26]_

 _Hoe was je dat nu weer gelukt?_

 _[15:26]_

 _Dat is nog erger dan het bevroren meer._

[15:27]

Ik weet het zelf niet eens, het ene moment zat ik op een tak, het andere vloog ik door de schuifdeuren van mijn moeders balkon.

 _[15:28]_

 _Ik dacht toen ik 17 was dat het een goed idee was om een Duitse rockband te beginnen._

[15:29]

Jij bent mijn nieuwe favoriete persoon.

[15:29]

Seriously, jouw ervaringen laten me _zo_ hard lachen.

 _[15:30] Ik ben blij dat ik je dag een beetje heb opgevrolijkt._

 _[15:30]_

 _Ik denk dat ik niets meer wil vertellen, er is gewoon teveel chantagemateriaal._

[15:31]

Hoezeer het mijn hart ook breekt, ik moet het daar mee eens zijn. Mijn zus zal hier zo binnenkort zijn om iets af te geven en ze wordt altijd pissig wanneer ik haar niet genoeg aandacht geef.

 _[15:32]_

 _:( Ik praat later dan wel met je._

[15:32]

Doei, doei, schatje!

-27-

 **Woensdag 16 april**

[07:32]

Je hebt voor mijn thee betaald?

 _[07:35]_

 _Ook goedemorgen, Snoezepoes._

[07:36]

Eriiiiiiik

 _[07:37]_

 _Ja, ik heb voor je thee betaald. Ik moest je terugbetalen voor de cupcake._

[07:40]

Het was een cadeau, je hoefde niks terug te doen.

 _[07:41]_

 _Nou ja. Beschouw dit maar als mijn cadeau._

[07:42]

Ik ben aan het pruilen.

 _[07:43]_

 _Drink je thee, lieverd._

[15:18]

Wat denk je dat een succesvolle relatie nodig heeft?

 _[15:25]_

 _Dat is een nogal diepe vraag als je bedenkt dat het 3 uur in de middag is, niet ochtend._

[15:27]

Ik liep net langs een groep meiden en het zette me aan het denken.

 _[15:28]_

 _Wat zeiden ze?_

[15:29]

Het kan beter niet herhaald worden.

 _[15:35]_

 _Ik denk dat een succesvolle relatie gebaseerd moet zijn op vriendschap._

 _[15:36]_

 _Is dat een goed antwoord?_

[15:40]

Dat is een perfect antwoord.

[21:01]

Als ik een date met jou zou hebben, zou ik je meenemen naar mijn favoriete Chinese restaurant.

 _[21:05]_

 _Gaan we op een date?_

[21:06]

Hypothetisch gezien wel.

 _[21:06]_

 _Waarom hypothetisch gezien? Vind je me niet leuk genoeg om een date met me te hebben? :(_

[21:07]

Doe niet zo raar.

[21:08]

Ik denk eigenlijk dat we veel lol zouden beleven op een date.

 _[21:09]_

 _Klinkt als een uitnodiging._

[21:10]

Misschien is het dat ook.

 _[21:11]_

 _Het is niet eens zo'n slecht idee, weet je._

[21:14]

Ik weet het.

-28-

 **Donderdag 17 april 2014**

[09:43]

Idee voor onze tweede date: film, dinner, gelato en fellatio.

 _[09:50]_

 _Klinkt goed._

 _[09:52]_

 _Derde date: de drie f'en. Food, fondue en fucking._

[09:53]

En zo win je mijn hart.

 _[09:54]_

 _Ik zal dat in gedachten houden._

 _[16:41]_

 _Sta je voor de klas?_

[16:46]

Werk jij überhaupt?

 _[16:47]_

 _Ik ben klaar met mijn werk en ik wil nog niet met mijn volgende opdracht beginnen._

[16:48]

Ik ben aan het nakijken.

 _[16:49]_

 _Zal ik je dan maar met rust laten?_

[16:50]

Als het kan, graag. Ik wil wel met je praten, maar dit moet echt af.

 _[16:50]_

 _Prima, hoor._

[16:51]

Zeker weten?

 _[16:53]_

 _Charles, je bekommert je echt te veel om de gevoelens van andere mensen._

[16:54]

:(

 _[16:56]_

 _Maak je nakijkwerk af, lieverd._

[19:02]

Oké, oké, hallo!

[19:03]

Ik voel me nu zo relaxed.

 _[19:04]_

 _Klaar met nakijken?_

[19:05]

Yep, en ik heb ook veel dingen gedaan voor mijn eigen onderzoek.

 _[19:05]_

 _Je eigen onderzoek?_

[19:06]

Mhm, heeft allemaal te maken genetica. De meeste mensen vinden het nogal saai.

 _[19:07]_

 _Ik weet zeker dat het niet zo is._

[19:07]

Ik las vroeger altijd mijn scriptie aan mijn zus voor zodat ze in slaap zou vallen.

 _[19:08]_

Zo _saai zal het toch niet zijn?_

[19:09]

Eh.

[19:09]

Wat ben je nu aan het doen?

 _[19:10]_

 _Ik ben mijn hond aan het uitlaten._

[19:11]

Aw!

 _[19:12]_

 _Jouw enthousiasme aangaande mijn hond en mij is een beetje zorgwekkend, Charles._

[19:13]

Ik mocht nooit een huisdier, laat mij mijn droom via jou beleven.

 _[19:14]_

 _Waarom zou je een appartement kiezen dat geen huisdieren toelaat als je zo erg van dieren houdt?_

[19:14]

Als ik het zou weten, zou ik het zeggen.

 _[19:15]_

 _Ik kan me zo voorstellen dat jij nadat je met pensioen bent gegaan in een huis in niemandsland gaat wonen en een stel zwerfdieren adopteert._

[19:16]

Geef me geen ideeën, Erik, want waarschijnlijk zal ik het ook echt doen.

 _[19:17]_

 _Je zou waarschijnlijk je dag doorbrengen met het sturen van foto's naar mij van de diertjes waarvan jij denkt dat ze 'schattig' zijn._

[19:18]

Ik zou dat nog serieus doen, totdat je er genoeg van zou krijgen en me zou zeggen te stoppen.

 _[19:19]_

 _En als ik dat nooit zou doen?_

[19:20]

Dan zou je een eindeloze stroom foto's van schattige zwerfdieren krijgen.

 _[19:20]_

 _Lijkt me een levensdoel._

[19:21]

Het aantal keer dat ik met mijn ogen zou rollen als onze gesprekken face-to-face zouden zijn is werkelijk verbazingwekkend.

 _[19:22]_

 _Dito._

-29-

 **Vrijdag 18 april 2014**

 _[05:30]_

 _Uit de veren, schone slaapster._

[06:42]

Jij wordt te vroeg wakker.

[06:42]

Maar ook goedemorgen, schat.

[06:43]

Het is fijn om te weten dat mijn sms berichtjes ´schoon´ worden gevonden.

 _[06:52]_

 _Natuurlijk zijn ze mooi, de manier waarop de zilvergrijze kleur mijn scherm oplicht is werkelijk verbazingwekkend._

[06:53]

Je hebt het op mijn lijst gehaald met 'Mensen Die Me Voor Zevenen Aan Het Lachen Kunnen Maken´. Gefeliciteerd.

 _[06:54]_

 _Het is me een eer. Ik heb mijn hele leven naar dit punt toegewerkt._

[06:55]

Ik stuur je al mijn gelukswensen.

[14:05]

Vierde date: Ik neem je mee naar het museum en laat je zien wat een sukkel ik ben.

 _[14:05]_

 _Ik denk dat ik dat toch leuk zou vinden._

[14:06]

Dat zou je moeten.

 _[14:07]_

 _Vijfde date: we doen helemaal niets en het zal alsnog fantastisch zijn._

[14:07]

Je bent opnieuw absurd.

[14:08]

Zesde date: sms'en en telefoonseks.

 _[14:09]_

 _Nu ben jij weer absurd._

 _[14:11]_

 _Dat is op zijn minst materiaal voor een tiende date._

[14:14]

Als we het zo ver maken.

 _[14:15]_

 _Ik denk dat dat wel het geval zou zijn, hoor._

[14:15]

Ik ook.

[23:21]

Jij gaf me een goedemorgen-sms, dus hier is mijn goedenavond-sms.

[23:22]

Goedenavond, mijn goede ridder!

 _[23:25]_

 _Jij bent letterlijk het meest belachelijke schepsel op deze planeet._

[23:26]

Op een goede manier?

 _[23:27]_

 _Op een goede manier._

[23:26]

Joepie!

 _[23:28]_

 _Ga slapen, Charles._

[23:29]

Ik ben net naar bed gegaan, *iemand* maakte me eerder wakker dan normaal, dus ik zou zo al in slaap moeten zijn.

 _[23:30]_

 _Welterusten, Charles._

-30-

 **Zaterdag 19 april 2014**

[08:27]

Goedemorgen.

 _[08:28]_

 _Hallo, hallo, hallo!_

[08:29]

Hoe gaat het deze ochtend?

 _[08:29]_

 _Zweterig_

[08:30]

… beetje bang om te vragen waarom.

 _[08:30]_

 _Sherlock en ik hebben een lang rondje gemaakt in Central Park, en ik droeg stom genoeg te veel kleren._

[08:31]

Ren jij serieus elke ochtend?

 _[08:31]_

 _Yep, en op werkdagen laat ik mijn hond ook in de middag uit._

[08:33]

Ben je superfit of zo?

 _[08:33]_

 _Niet echt. Ik ben het niet regelmatig gaan doen om gewicht te verliezen; het was meer een soort mentaal-gezond-zijn-ding._

 _[08:34]_

 _Lenig en gespierd zijn heeft eigenlijk wel zijn voordelen._

[08:35]

Vast wel.

[08:35]

Jij zorgt ervoor dat ik weer naar de sportschool wil gaan.

 _[08:36]_

 _Mij jouw handelingen laten beïnvloeden is niet echt een goed idee._

 _[08:36]_

 _Behalve ontbijt, laat mij je beïnvloeden dat je ontbijt eet. Het is het beste ding in de wereld._

[08:37]

Tellen twee stukjes toast?

 _[08:38]_

 _Het is een begin._

[08:39]

Het kennen van mensen die regelmatig sporten geeft me toch een onzeker gevoel en het herinnert me eraan dat ik soms uit het laboratorium moet komen en naar de sportschool moet gaan.

 _[08:40]_

 _Ik weet zeker dat je er prima uitziet._

[08:41]

O schat, ik ben perfect, ongeacht wat.

 _[13:32]_

 _Ik heb een idee voor onze zevende date._

[13:37]

Ohhh! Wat is het?

 _[13:39]_

 _Er is zo'n diervriendelijk café, en aangezien jij zo enthousiast bent over mijn hond, leek het mij leuk dat we daarheen zouden gaan en daarna een wandeling door het park zouden maken._

 _[13:39]_

 _Hypothetisch gezien, natuurlijk._

[13:40]

Natuurlijk.

[13:40]

Maar dat klinkt perfect, schat.

 _[19:31]_

 _Ben je ergens mee bezig?_

[19:33]

Soort van. Ik ben uitgenodigd voor een date vanavond en mijn zus is nu mijn kamer overhoop aan het halen in een poging iets te vinden dat, en ik citeer, me "gefuckt tegen een muur" zal krijgen.

 _[19:35]_

 _Zeer specifiek._

 _[19:35]_

 _Waarom niet een deur?_

[19:36]

Als jij het weet, weet ik het ook.

[19:37]

Ik ben echter wel enthousiast. Ik ben al een tijdje niet uit geweest.

 _[19:38]_

 _Daar kan ik in meegaan._

[19:40]

Raven is aan het schreeuwen tegen me, ik moet gaan. Ik sms je later!

 _[19:42]_

 _Een goede nacht gewenst._

-31-

 **Zondag 20 april 2014**

[10:00]

Help.

 _[10:07]_

 _Ook goedemorgen._

[10:08]

Goedemorgen, schat :).

[10:08]

Maar serieus, help.

 _[10:09]_

 _Wat heb je gedaan?_

[10:10]

Er ligt een man in mijn bed van wie ik niet herinner dat ik hem heb thuis gebracht en hij slaapt op mijn arm en ik kan niet bewegen.

 _[10:14]_

 _Hoe zou ik daarmee kunnen helpen?_

[10:14]

Jij zei dat je gemeen bent.

 _[10:15]_

 _Dus?_

[10:15]

Dus hoe zorg jij ervoor dat ze wakker worden en weggaan in zo'n soort situatie?

 _[10:16]_

 _Gewoonlijk breng ik ze in de eerste plaats niet naar mijn huis. En als ik dat toch doe, zorg ik dat ze meteen na het gebeuren weggaan._

[10:17]

Oké, ja, ik zie het gemene gedeelte.

 _[10:18]_

 _Je nam de tijd ervoor._

[10:18]

Errrrriiiiiik, heeeeeelllppp!

 _[10:19]_

 _Trek je arm snel onder hem uit, hij zal waarschijnlijk wakker worden, en vertel hem dat hij op moet donderen._

[10:20]

Heel charmant, hoor.

[10:51]

Het heeft gewerkt, hij is weg.

 _[11:00]_

 _Duurde het een half uur?_

[11:02]

Er kwam ook een douche aan te pas.

 _[11:03]_

 _Ah_

[11:03]

Yeah.

[22:12]

Ben je boos op me?

 _[22:30]_

 _Waarom zou ik boos op je zijn?_

[22:31]

Geen idee, vanwege vanochtend?

 _[22:35]_

 _Charles, je bent, vermoedelijk, een volwassen man, en je kan doen wat je maar wil. Ik heb niet het recht om boos te worden als je met iemand slaapt._

[22:38]

Maar het voelt alsof je boos op me bent. We hebben nauwelijks gesproken.

 _[22:38]_

 _Ik was bezig met m'n werk._

 _[22:39]_

 _Ga me nu niet zeggen dat je de hele dag hierover in de stress hebt gezeten._

[22:39]

Uhhh

 _[22:40]_

 _Alles is prima, de hond heeft net overgegeven over een rapport en ik moest het overdoen. Ik ben niet boos op jou. Er is niets om boos over te zijn._

[22:41]

Okay

[22:42]

De hond gaf over op je spullen?

 _[22:43]_

 _Ga naar bed, Charles._

[22:44]

:(

[22:45]

Welterusten, schat.


End file.
